


Different

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: CG/L, Caregiver/little, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Little Space, Non-Sexual Submission, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, platonic OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is a bit different than most people. The others understand that. They take care of him. Here's a peek into their everyday life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Daehyun is not a child. He is an adult and 23 in this. Yes, he has childish tendencies however he is not a child. As well, this portrayal of Caregiver/little (also known as Daddy Dom/little boy) is platonic and not sexual. If you are uncomfortable with the concept of CG/l, I recommend that you leave.
> 
> A/N: because I have been craving needy adorable Daehyun and OT6 feels.

Daehyun was awakened by a soft hand on his arm, his eyes fluttering open to be met with the Maknae kneeling next to his bed. "Good morning, Daehyunnie." Junhong said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, stroking his fingers through the vocalist's hair. Most of the time, none of the members younger than Daehyun used formalities with him inside the walls of the dorm when he was feeling little and, instead, Daehyun would often call them Hyung. That was because, most of the time, it just didn't fit or feel right to call him Hyung. And, of course, there were many times he  _wasn't_  in that headspace, but the dorm was his safe space so he'd grown to be used to feeling that way so often. It was comfort and stress relief.

"Good morning, Junnie Hyung." Daehyun murmured, rubbing his eyes sleepily with his free hand. The other was still holding his teddy bear against his chest as he sat up.

"Let's get you up and ready for the day, okay?" Junhong continued, offering the vocalist his hand. The vocalist was looking rather conflicted, pouting, because he was still tired. Because of that, Junhong said, "Himchan Hyung is making breakfast as we speak."

"Okay~" Daehyun said, elongation the word, before shuffling out of bed. He placed his bear down in the spot he once inhabited, quickly fixing the sheets and blankets like he was always encouraged to do in the mornings. After that, Junhong took Daehyun by the hand and led him to the bathroom where the vocalist brushes his teeth as Junhong works a comb through his brown locks. After Daehyun's teeth were fresh and his hair was smooth, he washes his face as Junhong brushes his own teeth and hair.

Soon, Junhong was leading the boy by the hand into the kitchen where both Youngjae and Himchan already were.  "Morning, sweetie." Himchan said, ruffling Daehyun's hair as the vocalist came in with Junhong.

"Morning, Himchannie Hyung. What's for breakfast?" Daehyun said, pausing next to the visual where he was working by the stove, allowing Junhong to continue towards the table on his own.

"Fried rice and eggs. What do you want to drink?" Himchan replied, his hand rubbing up and down Daehyun's arm.

"Can I have apple juice?" Daehyun wondered, tilting his head up to look at the visual.

"Of course, Daehyunnie." Himchan replied, flashing him a toothy grin before ruffling Daehyun's hair and going to get the vocalist's drink, keeping a close eye on the food all the while. Daehyun padded over to the table, wedging himself between Youngjae and Junhong, leaning against the other vocalist's side.

"Morning, Jae Jae Hyung." He murmured, his head on Youngjae's shoulder as he watched Himchan flit around the kitchen, from the cupboard to the fridge.

"Good morning, Daehyunnie." Youngjae said, his lips pressing against the elder's temple, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Daehyun replied, somehow making the single word sound absolutely adorable.

"Did the nightmares stay away?" Youngjae continued. Daehyun nodded, biting on the nail of his thumb briefly before Youngjae's hand was on his wrist and bringing his arm down. Daehyun had nightmares on occasion. To be fair, who didn't? However, Daehyun didn't deal with them as well as others. Usually, Junhong was the one to comfort him, considering they were roommates, but if the dream involved a specific person getting hurt, he'd seek that person out for comfort. But, for a typical dream, Daehyun would be too scared to venture further than the distance to Junhong's bed.

Soon, Himchan was reaching across the table, placing Daehyun's usual cup for little space in front of the elder vocalist. It was a simple red cup with handles and a lid that had a spout. Yes, it was a sippy cup. Daehyun was quickly reaching forward, one hand wrapping around the right handle. "Thank you, Himchannie Hyung." Daehyun said, lifting the spout to his lips.

"You're welcome." Himchan replied, turning and looking over his shoulder as he turned the stove off, saying, "Both hands, sweetie."

Daehyun instantly grasped the other handle with his empty hand, setting his cup down a few seconds later and continuing to watch Himchan as though he was the most fascinating thing. The visual was setting the table, six plates spreading across its surface, chopsticks soon joining beside them.

Just then, Jongup was padding through the doorway, sitting at the other side of the table, across from Junhong. "Good morning, everyone." He said, earning a chorus of replies with varying names.

"Good morning, Hyung."

"Morning, Jongup-ah."

"Good morning, Jonguppie."

"Good morning, Uppie Hyung."

Himchan served everyone quickly after that, peeking his head out the kitchen and calling, "Bbang! Breakfast!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" The leader called back, voice muffled as though it was coming through a doorway. Himchan sat down, in the seat across from Youngjae, looking everything over before digging in. Everyone had food and something to drink, and everyone aside from Yongguk was at the table. Though it didn't take long before the leader was joining the rest of the group, dressed for the day, sitting opposite to Daehyun and sweeping his gaze across the table. "Morning, everyone." He spoke up. The others bid him good morning as well, though Daehyun was last and quietest, saying softly, "Morning, Gukkie Hyung."

There was still a shard of awkwardness left in the leader and the main vocalist. Albiet, it was very small, but it was still difficult for Daehyun to get rid of all his inhibitions. That's why he was still looking down, fumbling with his chopsticks as he started on his breakfast.

"Daehyunnie." Yongguk spoke, making Daehyun look up suddenly, his eyes wide and cute. "Come over here, let me help you." The leader said, dragging Daehyun's plate across next to his own.

"O-Okay." The younger stuttered, taking his sippy cup in the hand that wasn't holding his chopsticks.

"Should I switch seats with him?" Jongup wondered, speaking to no one in particular. Yongguk shook his head, scooting his chair back and patting his leg as Daehyun rounded the table towards him. Daehyun settled in Yongguk's lap, the leader's arm draped around his waist to stabilize him. Yongguk then took the chopsticks off of Daehyun as he was setting his cup down, making the vocalist glance at the leader in confusion.

"You're too little, I'll do it for you." Yongguk murmured, proceeding to take some of the eggs from Daehyun's plate between his chopsticks, leading them to Daehyun's mouth. Soon, the others were internally cooing at the sight of Yongguk feeding the little they all took care of.

 

After breakfast, Jongup led Daehyun by hand to the living room, sitting him on the couch and turning the TV on. The vocalist proceeded to cuddle with the dancer as they watched Pokemon together, waiting as the others were getting ready for the day and the activities they'd be doing outside the dorm. Daehyun's body was curled towards Jongup's, practically hanging off the younger's arm, his head turned to watch the TV.

Somewhere in the middle of the first episode, Yongguk came in to the room from the direction of the bedrooms. Daehyun's pastel blue pacifier was in his hand and he held it up to Daehyun's lips as he passed, encouraging the vocalist to open up for it. Daehyun did, soon resting his head back on Jongup's shoulder as the leader left the room again.

Soon Jongup had to go get ready as well, so Himchan replaced him on the couch after the dancer kissed the little's forehead. Himchan was petting Daehyun's hair as he watched the vocalist as though he was more interesting than the TV (though, to Himchan, he was, as Himchan didn't really like Pokemon).

"Daehyunnie." Came the leader's gentle voice, and Daehyun looked up, seeing him with his hair styled and makeup on. "Come on," Yongguk went on, motioning the vocalist forward, "it's time to get ready to go."

The little said nothing, given his dislike of trying to speak with a pacifier in his mouth and, instead, he just gave Himchan a soft hug before rising from his seat and padding after Yongguk. The leader led him into the room he shared with the Maknae, sitting him on the bed before he proceeded to ruffle through Daehyun's draws, slowly picking an outfit out for the vocalist.

"Come on, come here." Yongguk said, waving Daehyun over. The younger obeyed. Soon Yongguk was helping the vocalist get dressed, pulling his t-shirt over his head as Daehyun undid the strings on his pajama pants. Daehyun pulled the pale blue jeans on, zipping them up before Yongguk was helping him into a white button-up. After that, a black and white sweater was pulled over his head, the collar of the white shirt being fixed. "Can I take this back now, Daehyunnie?" Yongguk asked softly, his finger hooking through handle of the vocalist's paci. Daehyun sighed, subtly pouting, but nodded reluctantly and and parted his lips slightly to allow the leader to remove it. Yongguk pecked Daehyun's forehead, running his fingers through the vocalist's hair, murmuring, "Such a good boy."

"Thank you, Gukkie Hyung." Daehyun said, smiling softly. Yongguk only smiled, ruffling his hair before stepping away, setting the pacifier on Daehyun's nightstand.

In that moment, a knock sounded in the room and Youngjae peeked his head inside after earning a, "Yes?" from Yongguk.

"I can take over now." The younger vocalist said, "Everyone else is ready and in the living room."

Daehyun's hand was soon in Youngjae's, his temple receiving a kiss from Yongguk before the leader was leaving the room. And Youngjae was soon leading Daehyun to the bathroom, where they settled into silence, finding Daehyun's bag in the cabinet below the sink. Youngjae was brushing Daehyun's fringe to one side, beginning to style it simply as the elder began working BB cream across his face. "How are you doing, Daehyunnie?" Youngjae wondered, pausing in his motions.

"I'm fine." Daehyun replied, squinting his eyes slightly to focus as he began to cover any blemishes he had.

"Little or big?" Youngjae continued, reaching for the hair wax from Daehyun's bag.

"Middle." Daehyun said simply, no longer talking in the voice he did when he was feeling little, indicating that he was working on getting back to his adult headspace. They never referred to Daehyun's 'big' headspace as 'normal.' Both headspaces were normal for Daehyun, just different from each other, so it was known as either the adult or big headspace.

"Almost ready, Daehyun-ah?" Youngjae wondered, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

"Yep." The elder replied, gathering the few products that had gathered on the counter and shuffling them back into the bag, taking the hair wax and brush from Youngjae as well. The bag was placed back under the sink, and Daehyun turned towards his fellow vocalist.

"Are  _you_  ready, Youngjae-ya?" Daehyun wondered.

Youngjae chuckled, slinging an arm over Daehyun's shoulder, "Yeah, I'm ready, Daehyun-ah."

 

When they got home from promotions that day, Daehyun stayed in his adult headspace for a while. While Yongguk was in the shower, the other five stayed in the living room, talking and laughing, even when they had to switch one person out for the next turn in the shower. After Himchan was done and while Daehyun was taking his turn, dinner started up. Luckily, it wasn't finished until everyone could sit down at the table, after the Maknae was done showering.

Over the course of dinner, Daehyun was getting more tired and slightly pouty. The day had been long and stressful. He took a sip of water from his glass slowly, watching the others for a moment before returning to his food. Jongup, who was sitting next to him, noticed, thusly turning towards Himchan and whispering, "I think Daehyun Hyung is needing little space again."

Himchan glanced at the vocalist over Jongup's shoulder, watching how Daehyun seemed disinterested with conversation. "I'm sure we can cheer him up soon." Himchan replied close to Jongup's ear. Sure enough, after dinner was over and the table was clean, the visual suggested to the leader that they watch a movie, slyly motioning towards Daehyun. Yongguk gave him a thumbs up, dragging Jongup out to the living room.

"Daehyunnie~" Himchan cooed, causing the vocalist's head to turn quickly from where he was putting his glass of water in the fridge.

"Y-Yes, Himchan Hyung?" He asked, closing the door.

"We're gonna watch a movie tonight; why don't you go get comfortable?" The visual suggested, earning a big smile from Daehyun.

"Okay, Hyung." He replied, hurrying off to his room. Sometimes he just needed a little push, and Himchan had given it to him.

The vocalist switched into a pair of pajamas, a plain t-shirt and pair of sweatpants with a big red pullover hoodie. He grabbed a few things before leaving for the living room and, when he got there, the others were greeted with the sight of Daehyun with his paci in his mouth, his military bear under arm, and the blanket from his bed hanging over his arm, dragging on the floor slightly. The vocalist tucked himself between Jongup and Yongguk, spreading the blanket out as far as it would go, though it barely reached Junhong and Youngjae at each end of the couch. Daehyun proceeded to cuddle himself up against Jongup's side, watching the movie intently.

Daehyun had relaxed very quickly, enjoying himself and giggling at the humor scattered across the film. He was very thankful to be in place he was, perfectly at home with people who cared about and accepted him. Daehyun would never take this for granted.

And, when the movie was almost over, they discovered Daehyun had fallen asleep against Jongup, limbs slack and face peaceful. "I'll get him to bed." Junhong volunteered, sliding out from under the blanket and standing.

"You sure you can handle carrying him?" Jongup wondered, gently shifting Daehyun into a more accessible position, making sure he wasn't leaning so much to the side.

"Yeah," The Maknae snorted, "I've done it before. Don't worry, Hyung."

When no one protested, Junhong carefully lifted Daehyun into his arms, grunting under the weight but keeping the vocalist steady, hating the thought of waking him up. And, soon, Daehyun was comfortably tucked into bed, pacifier still between his lips and bear still in his arms. "Good night, Daehyunnie." Junhong murmured, not expecting an answer, smiling softly as he stood still for a second, making sure the vocalist wouldn't wake up. After that, he gathered his things up and went to get ready for bed.

In short of all this, at the end of the day, yes, Daehyun was different, but that was okay. They were all okay.


End file.
